The Vault:Wasteland
'Ghouls' Ghouls are something of an oddity in the modern wastes. some are hundreds of years old, being survivors from before the bombs fell. Others are quite recent, humans who had a unique genetic structure that allowed them to survive deadly amounts of radiation, coming out as decaying ghouls. Physically speaking, Ghouls are quite ugly. Their skin no longer retains liquid, causing it to dry out and fall off, giving the visual effect of a walking corpse. Ghouls are also immune to the harmful effects of radiation. In fact, radiation HEALS Ghouls. If not physically abused, a ghoul could live forever. However they are far from immortal, being frailer than other humanoids from their bones and skin withering. A side note on ghouls: Ghouls that have hair usually only have clumps of the stuff, growing out in small patches. Some aren't even that lucky, being forever hairless. Some Ghouls seem to even retain the ability to have facial hair. While hair seems unimportant to most ghouls, some vain and envious Ghouls may wear wigs to hide their barren heads 'Feral Ghouls' Feral Ghouls' minds have decayed to such an extent that they are no longer able to compose coherent thought. They are thin and weakened, due to radiation and lack of food. Their skin is leathery and tough, and clings to their bones. Their hands are twisted and claw-like. Unlike 'normal' Ghouls, these creatures are essentially zombies, and will attack non-ghouls on sight. They often travel in large pack-like groups, their real danger being more in numbers than power. HP: 15 AP: 8 SQ: 8 Attacks: *Claw (60%, 3 AP, D:1d6, none) *Bite (70%, 5 AP, D:1d8, none) CC: 4% AC: 3 DR: 4 DT: Normal: 0 0 Laser: 0 0 Fire: 0 0 Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 0 0 PR: 40% RR: 100% GR: 0/0 XP: 50 Glowing One Glowing Ones are (usually) feral ghouls that have absorbed such a large amount of radiation over their lives that they have actually undergone another mutation. These ghouls literally glow from the thousands upon thousands of RADs that have been absorbed over the years. Glowing Ones also have the devastating ability to emanate large amounts of radiation at once, damaging their foes and healing their fellow ghouls. If you happen to spot one of these glowing in the deep, dark underground, watch out for his friends and if you're smart, you'll leave him alone. BellToller (talk) 22:16, February 18, 2013 (UTC) This is my first time playing around with a wiki editor so I'm just getting the hang of the way it works and what functions it has before I step out into the articles. Please feel free to send me a message or even dircetly edit critique those tests here with my name signed. Thanks, Bell You slip and fall down a large rocky cliff, breaking your arms and severely mangling your face. In fact, it is so bad that not a single Wasteland prostitute would so much as even suggestively look at your horribly mangled and bloody visage. Upon getting to your feet, you are tackled by a large Yao Guai into a pool of highly irradiated water. The overwhelming radiation seeps into your many gaping flesh wounds, bringing forth a searing pain the likes of which no living being has ever had the immense displeasure of recieving. You lose 50 HP and 4 CHR. Your LK has also dropped by 1 point. You limp to a nearby settlement, which happens to be populate d by slavers. Upon seeing you, they mistake you for a feral ghoul and riddle you with bullet holes. You ever so slowly crawl away after a hour of laying in a ditch bleeding slowly your AG has dropped 1 for all that staying still.You then stand up and go home and die. Exiting the Vault After receiving the "all clear" signal, you can leave the vault officially and safely, but there is one thing important to take into account: expect daily struggle for survival, and your chances in this new world of reaching the respectable age of 92 is 1000 to 1. don't worry, if that is scary, you can stay in the vault if you really want to, as a normal vault has enough power to work properly for 900 years as of 2077. Civilian Life in the Wastes Don't forget that you can be a civilian in the Wastes! Go and get some friends, money, materials (nails, wood, etc.), and start your own settlement! Or, if you don't want to, you can find a already-made settlement and settle down there. Maybe become a shop-owner or perhaps a bar-tender! How about just being a normal person, start a family, and forget that the war even happened? The Enclave Wants YOU People of the wastes! Join the enclave and rebuild the once-great United States of America! We want you! ~A message from US President John Henry Eden Join the Minutemen! Making the Commonwealth Safer, One Laser Beam at a Time! Want to help better the lives of everyone? Have you ever needed help but no one was there? Then join the Minutemen! We will help those who need it most, for free, no matter what odds face us! Be noble, be the saviors of the wasteland, be a Minuteman! -Colonel Jeremy Adams of the D.C Minutemen (PS: We'll mark the settlements on your map, even if you don't want it)